Hold On
by Lizzie-Fully Loaded
Summary: Oneshot songfic. He winced as he felt two small hands placing on his back. She stared at him, worried. Are you okay? she asked. He nodded vaguely as she smiled brightly, as usual.


**Disclaimer: Need to repeat it? The song 'Hold On' belongs to Good Charlotte and Lizzie McGuire to Disney. There, I said it.**

_"This world  
__This world is cold  
__But you don't  
__You don't have to go  
__You're feeling sad, you're feeling lonely, and no one seems to care  
__Your mother's gone and your father hits you  
__This pain you cannot bear"  
_The 18 years old boy got into his house slowly, trying not to make any noise. He knew he would be mad if he woke him up. He walked up to his bedroom slowly and pulled out a box of cigarettes. Soon enough, he heard footsteps going up the stairs and hid his box under his bed. The door opened and the man that called himself his father walked in, a little dizzy from the alcohol. He took it all without any word or complain, just closing his eyes. His mother had left, why couldn't he?

_"But we all bleed the same way as you do  
__And we all have the same things to go through"  
_He tried to clean all the new bruises carefully, trying not to pass out from the pain. An especially big one on his back seemed bad, but he knew a simple t-shirt would cover it. He closed his eyes slowly and lied down in his bed. Why had it got to be like that?

_"Hold on if you feel like letting go  
__Hold on it gets better than you know"  
_The only thing that made him keep on was unreachable. She wasn't a thing, but somehow helped him through each day, night or beat up. She was his Angel.

·······························································································································································

_"Your days  
__You say they're way too long  
__And your nights  
__You can't sleep at all  
__Hold on  
__And you're not sure what you're waiting for, but you don't want to know  
__more  
__And you're not sure what you're looking for, but you don't want to know  
__more"  
_He got down of the school bus slowly, trying not to get any attention. His grades weren't as before, but they were still good enough to not worry about. After all, he had always been a smart kid.

_"But we all bleed the same way as you do  
__And we all have the same things to go through"  
_He winced as he felt two small hands placing on his back. She stared at him, worried.  
"Are you okay?" she asked. He nodded vaguely as she smiled brightly, as usual.

_"Hold on if you feel like letting go  
__Hold on it gets better than you know  
__Don't stop looking, you're one step closer  
__Don't stop searching, it's not over  
__Hold on"  
_"So, we were going to the Digital Bean after school, you wanna come?" she asked excitedly. He shook his head slowly as she pouted her lips.

"Sorry, I can't today," he muttered. "I'll see ya later" He walked out slowly.

_"What are you looking for?  
__What are you waiting for?  
__Do you know what you're doing to me?  
__Go ahead...What are you waiting for?"  
_She stared after him and sighed. Why did he have to be like that? It killed her to know something was going on and he wasn't telling her.  
He stood in front of the bathroom mirror and washed his face a couple of times. Why couldn't he tell her? She was pure and delicate as a rose. He couldn't mess her up like that.

_···_

_"Hold on if you feel like letting go  
__Hold on it gets better than you know  
__Don't stop looking, you're one step closer  
__Don't stop searching, it's not over  
__Hold on if you feel like letting go  
__Hold on it gets better than you know  
__Hold on"  
_"Hey," he said, standing in front of her car. She looked up, surprised, and smiled at him.

"Hey! Does this mean you're coming after all?" she asked. He shook his head and she frowned.

"I came by to tell you... I lied earlier. I'm not fine," he said. Her bright hazel eyes fixed on his face. "But I will be. Thanks" he started walking out as she pursed her lips.

"Gordo!" she called. He turned around. "I'm here. You know it, right?" he nodded and she smiled. He gave her a lopsided grin as she drove out, their eyes still locked.

"In more than one way..." he whispered. She looked back at him, her blonde hair framing her angelical face, and smiled again. "You're always there to me, Lizzie" Somehow, he felt like he wasn't lying to her, or to himself, this time. It really felt like everything was going to be right in no time...

The End.


End file.
